


In An Ideal World

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Daydreaming, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee loves having dinner at Ryo’s place but as good as it is, he wishes there was more than food on the menu.
Kudos: 2





	In An Ideal World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 163: Daydream at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Midway through the manga.

Dee loves being invited to dinner at Ryo’s place, even if it means having to put up with the brat. Bikky makes his displeasure known in no uncertain terms, with murderous glares, rude gestures, kicks under the table, all of which Dee does his best to ignore, not wanting to be dragged down to the kid’s level. It’s becoming increasingly important to him to rise above the endless taunts because he wants to impress Ryo, not prove himself as immature as his nemesis. Bikky’s only twelve and Dee’s twenty-seven, an adult; the least he can do is act like one, regardless of provocation, and besides, it annoys the house ape no end when he doesn’t rise to the bait.

As always the food is excellent and plentiful because Ryo’s a great cook and he doesn’t skimp on portions. Today it’s one on his amazing beef stews where even the veggies taste good, followed by a homemade blackcurrant cheesecake. Times like this, Dee could almost believe he’s died and gone to heaven.

The company’s excellent too, if he ignores the little twerp he can just see from the corner of his eye. Bikky’s sticking his tongue out at him while Ryo’s back is turned, but Dee pretends not to have noticed, focusing instead on his work partner, letting himself slip into a daydream.

In an ideal world, with dinner done and coffee made, Bikky would make himself scarce, perhaps washing the dishes, or disappearing into his room to do his homework, leaving the adults to settle on the sofa in front of the TV.

In an ideal world, Ryo would snuggle up against him as they drank their coffee and talked about this and that, maybe watching the news and discussing current affairs, or laughing at some dumb sitcom.

In an ideal world, when the coffee was gone and the cups set aside to be dealt with later, Ryo would turn to him, moving closer, welcoming his kisses, maybe even suggest they get an early night…

Dee’s good at daydreaming, he’s had a lot of practice in the year and a half since Ryo first came into his life. He fantasises too, late at night, about what he would love to do with Ryo if he could only get his flighty partner into bed, but these days he wants so much more than just sex from the man who’s stolen his heart and so he daydreams of the little things; going on dates, holding hands, relaxing together after work, sleeping wrapped in each others arms.

“Dee?” 

“Hm?” He smiles up at Ryo.

“I asked if you wanted coffee with dessert or after?”

“After, definitely, don’t want to spoil the taste of one of your famous cheesecakes.”

“So what were you thinking about? Looked like you were miles away.”

“Just thinkin’ how lucky I am gettin’ to enjoy really amazin’ home cookin’ instead of sittin’ alone in my apartment eatin’ pizza or a TV dinner.”

Some daydreams are best kept to himself.

The End


End file.
